Azura: The Black Mage Girl
by Paladestine
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, from a family in the shadows. Cocky, smart and very mysterious, young Azura is ready for her adventure. -Set around the time of the second book. Email me for character art. Contains Mild Langauge & Mild Sexual Themes (Very Mi
1. The Shalstone Embarks

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 1- The Shalstone Embarks  
  
It had been several years, since a Shalstone had attended the renown Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family had removed themselves from it, fearing that it's teachings not only limited the rate of their magical growth, but put them in danger do to it's many secrets and internal conflicts surrounding dark wizardry, as the Shalstone's themselves had faced suspicion do to the shaded history of their family. However, Audra Shalstone now stood in the lobby of her mansion in Leicester England, watching as her young niece Azura prepares to set out for that very school.   
  
Azura is small girl of thirteen, with cold gray eyes adoring her attractive features. Using a small brush from inside one of the many pockets in her robe she brushes down her deep red bangs which drape evenly to the tops of her thin eyebrows. Her hair comes down to her jaw line on the sides and maintains the length around to the back, however dangling to the side of her right eye is a tight braid about as big around as her pinky finger but long enough to touch her collarbone, the tiny brass ring bound in the end of it sparkling faintly in the dim lighting.  
  
Azura fastens her robe, of the darkest purple as her ante approaches "It's not Hogwart's regulation attire you know, once in the school you won't be able to wear this outfit anymore. I know how fond you are of it." she says as she sets her daughters hat upon her head, pulling it down to her mid forehead, it's wide brim almost reaching out past the girls shoulders. She turns her daughter around, to give her a looking over.   
  
"Now that all the nonsense has died down it's good to see a Shalstone going back to Hogwarts, it's the finest school that ever was." Audra tells her niece.  
  
Azura raises an eyebrow a bit saying, "I don't really consider it nonsense, there was a lot of terrible things happened before. The dark wizards really rose to power under that Voldemort guy, there was a lot of deaths and all sorts of horrors.."   
  
"Exactly, and it's a good thing our family pulled out of their before things got so horrid. Just wish your mother hadn't taken off to America like she did, family needs to stay close."  
  
Azura nods, flexing the brim of her hat flop but replies, "Still, it was a good thing to space ourselves from the trouble, not to mention Uncle Durhal."  
  
"As well you shouldn't.", Audra gasps. "I'd prefer his name not be spoken in this house, what with all the trouble he went and brought down on us all. As if our family didn't already have well enough of a bad name."  
  
"Yhea really, our family already makes a lot of people in the wizarding world nervous. Our history is filled with evil sick'os and all."   
  
"Azura Gayle Shalstone!" Audra replies hotly, "You should never speak to terribly of your family! We are one of the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in England, and you'd do quite well to take pride in your family name regardless of all that rubbish. Your a Shalstone, and your better than not only the half-bloods but most pure blooded wizards in this world as well. You mind yourself, and compose yourself as such."  
  
"I know my family is proud auntie, but I fully intend to not only study and learn but to make new friends. I won't do as such acting like I'm better than everyone else despite how confident you are of it." Azura says cooly.  
  
"Now you mind the way you speak to me child, your my sisters daughter and I only wish for you to understand that our family has worked hard to achieve higher than the rest of those in England." she snaps in recourse, but regains her composer shortly.  
  
Azura goes to speak, but is cut off by Audra, "However!... I know there is no changing your view, and I will not be responsible for making you despise me by trying to make you think differently. Despite my feelings on it. "  
  
Azura nods, making her brim flex "I understand perfectly ante. I've put a lot of thought into this matter and I feel confident this is what I want. I don't need your support, as long as I know I have your love.'  
  
Taken for a moment, Audra looks down into the eyes of the child who had grown in maturity seemingly so fast. She takes her neice into her arms, hugging her tightly. "You do have my support baby, to grow and advance how you see fit. You are a Shalstone after all, and we always pursue our wishes."  
  
"Thank you auntie, I won't let our family down I promise.", whispers Azura, her eyes swelling with moister.  
  
The embrace ends in what seems to be too short of time secretly in both their hearts, and Azura straightens her robe and gathers her broom with it's stark white handle and thorny bristles from it's leaning position against the stairwell. "Come Amaris, it's time to go.", she calls out gazing up into the corner near the door at the large bat clinging to the wall, it's pitch-black fur contradicted only by the red coloration around it's neck. It remains motionless, holding the wall with it's tiny claws. "I don't want any crap from you Amaris, you're coming along with me rather you like it or not."  
  
After a few moments, the bat releases it's grip and lands on Azura's shoulder, one leathery wing stretched out over part of her chest as it grips the material tightly with the small hooks on it's wings. Audra glares at the small creature saying "Honestly, you think it would be just a little appreciative after all the delegation I had to go through to get Hogwarts to accept her as your familiar in the first place."  
  
"Hogwarts is set in their ways, but you know how to get your way don't you Auntie?", says Azura with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, with everyone it seems but you.", she responds. Leaning forward, she lifts the front of Azura's brim and kisses her gently on the forehead. "Now you best be off, remember to go straight to alley off Highton Road"  
  
Azura nods and smiles a little, "Yes auntie. I love you bunches you know, thanks for helping me get into Hogwarts." and hugs her tightly for the second time in at least a year.  
  
"I love you too dear" Audra replies, then straightens up saying "Now you best be off, if your late they'll be something awful of a hassle."  
  
"I can handle it, everything will be fine." Azura replies as she opens the door and peers into the cloudy night. She shoulders a thick book bag, takes the handle of her rolling carry-on case and sets out down the long private drive leading from the town bellow up to the Shalstone family manor. Once out of site, Azura straddles her broom and kicks off from the ground, rising with her luggage into the dark sky.  
  
The gaining wind was cool as it whipped across Azura's cheeks, crouching low on her broom with her head lowered to see the ground pass bellow, the trees linning the long private drive passing at her sides as dark blurs. You see, she loved the feeling of flight more than just about anything, and would constantly push herself on faster and faster, biting back fear and becoming better and better at her aerobatics. She had excelled as a flier since early on, capable of not only great speed but sharp turns, rolls and loops. She can't fly fancy this night however, not with her arm straining with the weight of her carry-on case hanging to one side.  
  
After way to short of amount of time in her opinion, Azura reaches the edge of the town and is forced to land to keep from being seen. Through the darkness she goes unnoticed, unseen by the people comfortably nestled inside the houses she passes, along the road and down into a narrow alleyway. She stops abruptly as reaches the end of the alley, peering down at a worn and tattered brown hat. She reaches inside her robe, and withdraws a silver pocket watch and holds it in her palm allowing the light to reflect of it's surface. Beads of water splatter across the face as a light rain starts to trickle down.   
  
"I really pushed it, only two minutes and a few seconds left.", she says softly to herself as she examines the hands, showing the time to be 8:57 and a half.  
  
Securing the watch back into one of the many robe pockets, she kneels down in the alley and places her fingertips on the brim of the old hat, running them along is delicately she says "This is gonn'a be a first."  
  
Two minutes pass as the rain starts to fall in larger drops, scattered for now but slowly increasing in density. Azura places her hand flat against the side of the rapidly dampening hat and takes a deep breath through her thin lips. Suddenly, with a slight pop and a tightening in her stomach like a inward jolt behind her navel she feels herself being hurled through nothingness, seemingly attached to the hat as it drags her along through a swirling fog of light and sound. Just as she clinches her eyes to ease her stomach, she feels a stiff jolt and the grain of wood on her cheek.  
  
"9:00 from Leicestre, alley off of Highton Road.", says a grittyy voice.  
  
Azura lifts herself off her stomach and opens her eyes, looking out across the room, Amaris flaps around on the floor trying to get off it's back. "Are you okay Amaris?" she asks, as she cups the bat into her hands.  
  
A man with a dignified look though wrinkled and toothless bows slightly to the girl, and says "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm Tom , the landlord here. Azura Shalstone I presume?"  
  
Young Azura rises to her feet and nods her head, replying "Yes.. Yes that's me." She replies placing her bat on her shoulder. "Sorry about the hat..." she states softly, handing the now flattened headpiece over the smirking landlord and gathering up her broom.  
  
"The hat?"', Tom half laughs. "Just a piece of junk really, decreases the likelyhood of some silly muggle picking it up on accident."  
  
The man leads the girls up a nice flight of stairs as she adjusts her hat back straight over her head, her face still quite hidden in the shadow cast down from the brim. They come to hall and walk a few doors down, Tom pushing one open to reveal a small room with a bed and wash basin with a mirror hanging over it.  
  
"An awful lot of trouble really, for one little girl. Setting up a Portykey and arranging a room just for a bit of shopping in Diagon. Your family most have a bit of money to them." Tom says, holding the door open for Azura. "Well now, I hope your comfortable here. Your rent is for two nights, meals included. I take it you'll be expecting company soon?"  
  
Azura nods, making her brim flop "Yes sir, my sister will be Apparating in London tomorrow morning after breakfast."  
  
"Very well then, come down to the tavern if you get parched or hungry. Goodnight Miss Shalstone." says Tom, smiling a toothless smile and steps out, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
  
  
Azura tosses her bookbag and broom on the bed, and makes her way over to the wash basin to wash her face as she pulls her hat off and flings it through the air to join her other belongings.   
  
"I should probly rest tonight, got a big day ahead of me tommarow." she tells herself as she slips off her robe and hangs it on a hook protruding from the post of the bed, which she throws herself across and begins shuffling through her book bag. She withdraws a book titled 'Standard Book of Spells, year 3' from the many books inside and sets her other supplies on the floor. The large bat, Amaris flitters into the air and after a quick circle around the room finds it's way onto a curtain hanging over a small window.  
  
After a couple hours of intense reading, she places the book aside and rolls over onto her back and closes her eyes sleepily. She blinks once, then twice, then restful darkness engulfs. 


	2. Prepping of Possibilities

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 2- Prepping of Possibilities  
  
Azura awakes to the sound of a rapping on her door, and hears a voice call from the hall beyond "Wake up and come down if you want breakfast."  
  
As quick as she can, excitement building, Azura gathers her belongs, redresses and dashes downstairs, Amaris reperched back on her shoulder. The tavern is full of the smell of eggs and sausage, and the sounds of guests and visitors talking amongst each other. There is only a half a dozen or so people in the inn this particular morning, Tom himself is involved in deep conversation at the counter with a couple of the more official looking gentlemen.  
  
The breakfast was surprisingly good, not what she was use to but not by any stretch bad. She couldn't eat alot however, her stomach is fluttering with anticipation, so excited she has began to fidget.  
  
For well over an hour, Azura sits starring around the room, for her sister to appear at any moment. Half another hour drifts slowly by, until the door of the Leaky Cauldron swings open. Framed glorious by the light of the morning outside, stands a beautiful young woman with wavy, long red hair and dressed in a deep blue robe. She smiles as her eye catches Azura's, the tiny silver ball in the side of her nose catches a sparkle.  
  
'Scarlett!!!!!' shouts Azura, dashing over and leaping into her sister's arms, letting her belongings fall to the floor.  
  
The two hold each other for what seems like a very long time, enjoying the warmth and love that only family can share. There was a lot of catching up to do, it had been a bit since they last saw each other.  
  
After a lot of cuddling, and proclamations of love and how much they've missed each other, the reunited sisters sit a moment to talk.  
  
"I though you would Apparate right into the tavern, it's a lot less risky then doing out in the open where muggles might see." Asks Azura, with slight air of suspicion.  
  
Scarlett smirks a bit saying, "And how do you think we would have gotten to the train station Azy dearest? I had to go into town and rent a car, but don't worry I apparated in secret and everything."  
  
Feeling a bit embarrassed she hadn't the forethought, she simply replies "Ah.. Heh, that....works."  
  
Breaking up her sister's uncomfortable moment, Scarlett hops from her seat informing she'll be right back and hurries outside. A few moments later she returns carrying a size two cauldron, a very nice one at that, with a brass rim around the top.   
  
"Auntie told me you needed to replace your cauldron, something about yours melting during Potions?" Scarletts tells her sister.  
  
Azura's eyes widen as she replies, "You can't give me that! It's yours, you had that all through your schooling and, and you still use it right? I mean, I know you find time even though you're really busy. I mean, it's great of you really but I, I can buy a new one in the alley."  
  
"Azy, it's yours now and thats all there is to it." says Scarlett, sharply ending her sisters ramblings. "It's my gift to you, as sort of a congratulations for getting into Hogwarts. Besides, I wouldn't go buying cauldrons right now love. There've recently been a lot of shabby cauldrons being sold. Somebody really needs to do somthing about it, it's a small matter but still dangerous."  
  
"If I melt this.... I'll never forgive myself.", replies Azura taking the cauldron, handling it like it where a child.  
  
The two stand, and gather up Azura's belongings, ready to head into the alley. A scraggy man in a dull green robe looks over and smiles at the pair, lifting a mug.  
  
"Hey, you there, little girl. Are you headed for Hogwarts?" the man calls out.  
  
"YES! The train leaves tomorrow!" Azura pipes excitedly, feeling very childish at the moment but to happy to care.  
  
"Well young'n, you better be getting your supplies together than. But first, tell me your name? I want to be able to place the face when I start hearing of Hogwarts new, most outstanding student!" giggles the man kindly, obviously trying to boost her confidence.  
  
"Azura! Azura Shalstone!" she pipes back innocently. Yet, the room goes almost silent, and the old man's face goes blank as he sinks back into his seat. Azura's heart also sinks, remembering that there is still some fear in the Shalstone name in the wizarding world.  
  
"Azy, don't let it get to you for one moment you hear? What others of are family have gotten involved in does not reflect on you, or me or our parents. Only the actions of an individual reflect on their value as a person and good of their hearts." says Scarlett, glaring a bit around the room.  
  
"I know...." she replies quietly, looking down, as she places her wide-brimmed hat back on her head shadowing her eyes and slips out the back door of the pub, into a small alleyway with nothing more than a garbage can and some weeds. Azura remembers her excitement from having come here to do her shopping two years before. It had been quite out of the way to come from the US to do shopping in Diagon, but there is simply no place better in all the world. Looking at the wall Azura chirps, pointing out bricks 'Three up! Two across!'  
  
"Yes yes Azy, I know." responds Scarlett rolling her eyes. She taps the bricks as Azura so energetically reminded, causing the wall to open and melt away into a high arched doorway. Both stand starring for a time, down the alley way lined with shops, owls and wizards bound in their robes.  
  
Azura quickly snatches her sisters hand and pulls her through the doorway which closes up behind them. Scarlett looks down and smiles, happy to see her sister so thrilled. "Right.. So, what are we hear to shop for?"  
  
Azura hops a little, remembering that this is more of a fun trip than required shopping, a point Scarlett obviously didn't realize. "Actually sis, I got all my books already. I just need to be fitted for my robes, pick up some odds and ends and spend the day with a girl with a metal boogie on her nose."  
  
Scarlett looks over at her sister, still bounding about, attracting humored looks from wizards passing by in the street. "Oh ghez girl, I like the nose ring. Drop it." she states. "So, now we should go to the tailor......."   
  
"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!", shouts Azura triumphantly, as if she'd just won the Quidditch cup! Scarlett only laughs and holds out her hand for her little firecracker of a sister to lead the way.  
  
The walk is brisk, mildly put, poor Scarlett kicking up her heels to keep up. It isn't long before they enter the doorway of Madam Malkin's and make their way to the nearest woman they see inside. She simply smiles and asks "Hogwarts?", earning herself an enthusiastic round of nodding from Azura. "Well come on then to the back, will get you fited right up", waving at the two to follower her as she disappears behind a curtain.  
  
Azura and Scarlett are quick at her heels, and soon Azura is standing on a small platform, arms out to the sides while her first, Hogwarts regulation robe is tucked, lifted and seamed around her petite body. It takes a bit of time to get her fitted properly in three sets, but receives her pointed hat only a moment after having her head diameter measured.  
  
Azura holds the hat in front of her, looking it over saying "These things are really stupid looking, I can't stand them. They should have a brim, they look like a freak'n dunce cap really."  
  
Scarlett shakes her head a little saying "Oh you stop complaining, you'll get perfectly accustom to wearing it soon enough. When your walking around seeing everyone else in one."  
  
"I suppose so...but still, I'll fill like an idiot for a while."  
  
"Yhea, but you'll get over it, I'm already over wanting to hear about it." Scarlett replies with a teasing smirk.  
  
Azura shoots her tongue out at her sister, then hops off the stool and models in front of an elegant mirror. Smiling, she nods and slips the robe over head, folding it neatly and laying it with the other's across Scarlett's arm. After a short session of trial and error, she's fitted for her gloves. In but a few moments, the two have paid for everything and find themselves buying her phials, scales and scope. No sooner than they stepped back into the street, Azura's turns to face down the alley.  
  
"I'd really like to visit Ollivanders.." Azura says absently.  
  
"Why, you do still have your wand don't you?" Scarlett responds with a puzzled glance.  
  
Azura nods and slips her wand from a secret pocket inside the sleeve of her deep purple robe. Holding it in view of her sister, her mind slips back to two years ago, when she and her mother had purchases it from Ollivander's. She remember the special feeling, as she recalled that over an hour he had searched for a wand that suited her, cluttering his shop with box after box of unsuitable wands. She remembered his excitement, which turned to somewhat of a happy frustration as he finally looked her over and reached up on the top of a shelf, withdrawing a long box like all the others that was pushed back out of view and covered with the dust of ages.  
  
"Lets give this a try, out of pure curiosity if nothing else" he had said, taking the wand from the box and placing it into her awaiting hand. She waved the wand ever so slightly, and the tip began to glow, then spewed colorful sparks, causing Ollivander to quirk an eyebrow. "Ash wood, 10 and half inches, spirals nicely, dragon heartstring... A Baltic sea drake, to be specific. A very powerful, now extinct dragon very little was known about. I've had that wand for a very long time, and it has violently rejected any wizard I've had try it. Haven't bothered with it for years, got tired of cleaning up the havoc." he had said, giving a strange sort of smile, that suddenly turned to a very cold, serious look as he stated, "Be mindful of how you use this Azura Shalstone, it's no ordinary wand and could be quite dangerous."  
  
Those words had actually intimidated her for a time, made her afraid of her own wand but for the most part since she's come very accustom to using it. Now considered her most prized possession, she adores it with all her heart.   
  
"Azy?' Scarlett calls to her, breaking her little flashback, "Lets hang out in the shops here a bit first, we'll go there if we have time afterward." Seeing Azura's perkiness swagger, Scarlett adds "Besides, there's a place I'd like to look into we've never been." She winks then reaches down and ruffles Azura's bangs under the brim of her hat.  
  
Azura tries to smooth her bangs with her hand saying. "Where is that?"  
  
"Oh... Just, a little place near by. It's a bit dodgy, but I think the two of us will be fine", Scarlett gives her sister a warm smirk.  
  
Azura wrinkles her nose a bit in thought, then she looks up at Scarlett with wide eyes, "Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"Maybe." replies Scarlett with a shrug and smirk. "But, do you want to check out the Magical Menagerie first?"  
  
"Of course!" pipes Azura with a hop.  
  
Scarlett and Azura enter the Magical Menagerie, a store dedicated to market of animals both magical and mundane. All around, cages line the walls. On the many counters throughout the store sit atriums of all sizes, containing dozens of species of creatures magical and mundane. Almost everything in the Menagerie, Azura knows great deals about, having studied animals of all sorts every since she could pick up a book as well as keeping her own private, and honestly illegal, collection of small magical creatures in the back of her ante's greenhouse. This is like a candy store to her, she wants one of everything and dreams of running a place like this.   
  
For well over and hour, Scarlett and her excited sister poor over the stores contents, examining every creature carefully. From rats using each others tails to play jump-rope, to jewel incrusted turtle-like creatures spewing flames to a strange little white monkey that appears to be teleporting in a puff of smoke from time to time around the store. Azura can't help but like the large orange cat with the bottle-brush tail that keeps showing up at her ankles, despite how none magical it seems to be. Especially once the shopkeeper informs that the particular cat hasn't ever showed that much affection to anyone before.  
  
"Azy love," says Scarlett in a near whisper as Azura pets a forearm length furry lizard with six legs, hanging upside down by it's tail to bird perch. "We need to get a move on sweety, we only have this one day. Theres other things I want to do with my sister befor she goes off for so long."  
  
Azura, although reluctant to leave smiles up at her sisters and nods. The two exit shortly after, irritating the storekeeper slightly that they spent so much time loitering without purchasing. Once back in the narrow alley, they stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for blue-chocolate banana splits.   
  
"Ready for Knockturn sis?", says Scarlett as she stands and straightens her deep red robe.  
  
"I've been ready for years silly!" Pipes Azure, gobbling down her last bite, three times the size of a normal bite, and hopping to her feet.  
  
After having to wait a few moments for a huge hairy man about twice as tall as any other and nearly three times as broad to come out so there's room to get in, Scarlett and Azura slip into Knockturn and make their way down it's depths. Along the side, huddled and decrypted looking witches and warlocks glare at them. Despite the uncomfortable feeling brooding in her stomach, Azura allows the wonders of the alley keep her interest, quite unaware that Scarlett is making sure nobody gets to close to her little sister.  
  
"Borgin and Burkes" says Scarlett, stopping abruptly and tugging Azura's robes to detract her attention from a man holding a spider not smaller than a dinner plate. "This is the place I really want to see."  
  
"Oh wow, I've heard of this place. It's suppose to have a great selection of legal dark magic artifacts."  
  
"From what I hear, some not-so-legal artifacts as well if you know how to ask." replies Scarlett, just before they slip through the door.  
  
The smell of an inky perfume is thick in the air, offending the nose and making Azura's eyes itch. Once adjusted however, her eyes take in a scene the fills her with great curiosity and even a tinge of worry. The room is crammed full of cases, shelves and the strangest assortment of devices imaginable. Azura instantly set to gazing over the many cryptic items, most locked away behind glass and bars for what most like are good reasons. One item that catches her attention particularly, is a cryptic old hand that according to the label if you place a candle within the palm of, the light it sheds will only be seeable to carrier of the hand. It would be a waste of money Azura thinks to herself, even though it would be very helpful in some of her plans. She already has studied herself well beyond normal for her age in the art of Illusion Charms, a field of magic very little of taught of at official schools, so that students won't go sneaking around undetected.  
  
From shrunken heads to implements of detection, every item is intriguing and fills young Azura's mind with thoughts of how she could make use of it. It soon becomes apparent she could easily spend alot of money here, and also gives her a slight feeling of guilt at the thought that interest in such dark practices must be in her blood. Her attention is soon drawn to her sister however, who now stands leaning slightly over the counter talking in a hushed voice to the greasy looking man behind it, wringing his hands slightly and looking apprehensive yet receptive. From her sisters posture, tone of voice and the way the man's eyes occasionaly dart to her accented cleavage it becomes apparent to Azura that Scarlett is trying to get something, turning on a bit of charm to loosen the tongue.  
  
Moments later, the man disappears through a doorway behind the counter and returns. There is a quick exchange of gold galleons for a golf ball size something wrapped in brown paper. With a curt smile, Scarlett steps away from the counter as the man nods and puts the money away.  
  
"Ready to go Azura?", she asks suddenly.  
  
Azura, fighting with all her might to repress her impulse to ask her sister what she bought, shrugs and replies, "Yhea, sure. In couple more hours." and forces a smile.  
  
"You know, just about anything in here would get you in a lot of trouble if you where caught at Hogwarts with it. You have a tendency to get yourself into trouble as it is."  
  
"Yhea.. heh, I know. Not gonn'a buy anything, not today anyway." Azura's curiosity mounting she adds, "Yhea, lets go then."   
  
The two step back into Knockturn Alley, and continue to follow it down it's length, coming to halt at a building with a highly gothic architecture and no markings or signs. There are two cages against the wall out front, each easily large enough to hold two normal size humans and a broken down cart with a shattered wheel. Azura notices all the windows are painted over black, and although it looks like the house it quite abandoned the building is in good condition. Looking around, she notices her and Scarlett have finally gotten outside of earshot of others.  
  
"Sis... I want you to be honest with me. What did you buy at Borgin and Burkes?"  
  
Scarlett looks over, sighs a little and fixes her eyes disapprovingly on her little sister saying, "Azy.. It's really not your business, but I'll have you know it's not for anything bad."  
  
"Scarlett, it's something illegal, what else could it be for?" Azura responds rationaly.  
  
"Sometimes it takes something bad, to fix somthing bad. It's more trouble than it's worth to try and explain it to you little sis.. Please, just trust me and put it out of your mind."  
  
Azura rolls her eyes and slumps, "Fine.. Fine, if that's the way your gonn'a be about it. Let's go." Azura spins on her heel and heads off back down the alley. 


	3. The Station, Sisters Part

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 3- The Station, Sisters Part  
  
The enthusiasm of the day is lost only for about an hour, as excitement builds in little Azura. Very shortly, very shortly indeed, she would be taking the train to Hogwarts. After a little more site seeing, and short trip to Ollivander's, the pair make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner the out to the rented car. The drive to the hotel where Scarlett made reservations is short but chatty, the two going on and on about things that have happened in their lives during the time they've been apart.   
  
Azura tosses her new belongs onto her bed messily once in their room, and Scarlett instantly gathers them up in slight irritating and packs them neatly in Azura's rolling luggage case. Azura snickers at her neat-freak sister and removes her cloak hanging it on the post-hook, "I was gonn'a do it. Eventually." and spins on her heels, headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonn'a hop in the shower, I want to be nice and clean for that long train ride tomorrow." then disappears inside, leaving the door ajar.  
  
Scarlett sighs, stands and stretches. The airplane ride to London had been very cramped, with much noise. She was rather tired, and looking forward to getting some sleep. She notices Azura's cloak, and eyes it carefully, noticing something peculiar about the partly exposed inside. She picks it up and begins to study it closely. Deep purple, almost black, it had padding in the shoulders to make them look broader and the inside is filled with pockets. Scarlett notices something odd about the neck, and unfolds a high collar that would well hide half of the back of her sister's head if raised.   
  
"Where'd you get this cloak Azy?", she calls out.  
  
Azura pokes her head out of the bathroom door saying, "I made it. I'm really good with sewing ya know." and ducks back inside.  
  
Scarlett looks it over and shakes her head a bit, contenting herself with not worrying about what type of things her sister hides in it back home. Instead, she plucks up her pointy hat off the bed, noticing it seems a lot heavier than she would think. Suddenly, it lurches and wings flutter in Scarlett's face making her yelp. Amaris lifts into the air and lands on the nearby curtain, her beady black eyes surveying her new accommodations.  
  
"AZY!!! Where did you get that??!" Scarlett calls out, half excited, half in shock.  
  
Azura pokes her head back out the door with a slight look of irritation, "I -am- trying to get into the shower here..." and follows her sister pointing finger. "Oh! I forget to write you about her! Twice actually! Her name's Amaris, haven't had her for very long but... Well, it's a secret, promise you won't tell anyone?". Azura ducks back in for a moment and slips back out wrapped in a blue towel. "You promise?"  
  
Scarlett simply nods, a look of curiosity and adoration clear in her expression.  
  
"Well..." Azura explains, "When I close my eyes...and concentrate on it.. I can actually see through Amaris's eyes. Just see, I can't hear or smell, but I can see as plane as if I was her."  
  
Scarlett quirks an eyebrow, debating rather or not to believe that claim. "But, bats don't really use their eyes... They use sonar."  
  
Azura hops and smirks, "WRONG! Not all bats! See, Amaris is a flying fox, a Malayan flying fox to be exact, pteropus vampyrus to be scientific about it. They are daytime fruit bats, and have good eyes in both light and dark. Amaris isn't quite full grown yet, but when she is her wingspan could be over five feet!" Azura looks down, and rubs her chin in thought. "They certainly don't live in England, I have no idea why she ended up on my bedroom window one night, and auntie is quite sure she's never seen her around the house before." she perks back up "But I took her in and we've gotten really close.. Though, she's a bit disobedient and willful at times."  
  
Scarlett lets out a little snicker saying, "Just like you. Your perfect for each other."  
  
The two giggle for a bit, and Azura disappears back into the bathroom to enjoy her refreshing shower. Scarlett stretches out across the bed, though there isn't any sleep for a while as two sisters separated over-seas for so long have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
The morning is spent in a rush, as the two hurriedly fix themselves up, redress and eat breakfast. Much to her despair, Azura has to pack away her favorite cloak and hat, not knowing when she'd get a chance to wear them again. She had grown very found of them. The only exclusions from the packing are the birdcage for Amaris, the cauldron and the broomstick. One robe and her new regulation hat to change into before reaching Hogwarts are packed inside Azura's book bag along with her my prized books and other odds and ends for the trip.  
  
As the car pulls onto the side street and parks in front of the Kings Cross Station, Azura's excitement is bubbling over, causing her to jitter in her every movement, nearly leaping out of the car before the wheels have settled. Hurriedly, she rushes around to the trunk and gathers her belongings, then looks up at the clock pipe'n, "Come on! Don't want to risk missing it!"  
  
Scarlett rolls her eyes saying, "You have tons of time Azy, calm down or you'll wet yourself and we'll have to unpack your case so you can change your cloths in front of all these muggles." And nudges her sister with her elbow teasingly.  
  
"Oh, you are so funny dear sister. But looks aren't everything you know.", replies Azura jokingly as she slings her book bag over her shoulder and takes the handle of her rolling case, and it isn't long before they stand at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Remembering Amaris's birdcage was left in the back seat, Scarlett rushes out in hurry to retrieve it. As she stands there holding her broom, Azura sees a boy approach pushing a trolley piled with what she knows at once is supplies for going to Hogwarts. The boy himself is slim and small built, with a pointy chin, sleeked back platinum-blonde hair and cold gray eyes much like Azura's.  
  
As the boy starts to pass, he eyes her for a moment, then stops in his tracks saying, "I don't remember seeing you at all last year. Are you an exchange student?", in a mildly condescending voice.  
  
Azura doesn't exactly care for the bit of attitude audible in his voice, but realizes she might have a chance of making her first real friend as a Hogwarts student. Letting it go, she smiles brightly and says "Yep! I attended the Highcrest school of Sorcery and Spellcraft in America, but I'm gonn'a start at Hogwarts this year. My name is Azura, Azura Sha-"  
  
The boy cuts her off saying, "America? What a shabby school they have there, my father says the wizards it produces aren't worth the wood their cheap wands are made from."  
  
Azura's brows twitch a bit, as she fights off a tinge of anger. "Well. It's not all that bad really.... But, Hogwarts is the best so that's where I want to be." she says as warm as she can muster.  
  
The boy responds coldly, "Do you even know any magic? What makes you think your ready to get into a school as advance as Hogwarts?"  
  
"I know a lot of magic thank you!" then fighting the anger she breathes in, and determined not to make an enemy already she continues with a slight smile, "I know I'm ready for Hogwarts, and I know I'll do great. I'll probably be top of the class."  
  
The boy only looked at her for a while, the sniggers. Once he manages to get it out of his system he continues, "Not very smart are you? You sound like a mud-blood to me."  
  
"A what!" Azura nearly shouts, her cheeks hot with anger. She'd heard the term before and never liked it, but it meant a lot more to her to have been called it, having been from two wizard parents both of all magical families. "I'll have you know I am Azura Shalstone, and there is not a single drop of muggle blood in me!" Remembering the idea of half bloods doesn't mean anything to her, she instantly wonders if she had the right to get upset by it.  
  
"Shalstone?" the boy responded, with a surprisingly non-condescending tone. "I've heard my father speak of your family, said they had a lot of potential." The boy thinks harder a minute and smirks, saying in his old condescending tone "Until they got all scared and hid away from the rest of the wizarding world because they wouldn't stand up to the over-righteous twits. Traitors really is you ask me, they-"  
  
This time it's Azura who does the cutting off, hissing "Nobody ask you now did they?! You hold your tongue or I see to it you can't speak at all!" intending full well to do it too.  
  
The boy just smirks, saying "Students are forbidden from using magic outside the school, so go ahead and I won't have to put up with you this year."  
  
Azura glares icily at him, her gray eyes transfixed on his, "Well -I'm- not a student yet...now am I?" she says coolly as her hand slips inside her sleeve, her fingertips settling on her wand.  
  
The boy narrows his eyes, his forehead wrinkling a bit in his little scowl. "You better go home now Shalstone, you've made an enemy you'll regret having cheeked." He gives his trolley a shove and disappears through the barrier.  
  
Azura stands for a bit, fuming. When Scarlett arrives with the birdcage, she snatches it from her without thinking. After some apologizing, she explains what had happened.  
  
Scarlett sighs, and touching her temple explains, "Azy.... baby. I know you haven't had a chance to be around anything but American kids for the most part, so you have to realize things can be a lot more competitive and proud amongst wizards in England. Wizarding families can mean everything to some, and the purer the blood generally the greater the pride. Now I know you don't think that way, neither do I but you have to be prepared for kids who are going to be rude and unfair to you. You simply have to learn how to handle those people, and never let them know they bother you. That gives them the power, and even if your stronger, smarter or more talented then them they'll always have the power of that knowledge, always have that over you."  
  
Azura sighs herself, and nods, agreeing "Yes... I know, I just can't stand when people speak bad of me when they don't even know me."  
  
Scarlett smiles down at her sister, brushing her braid from infront of her eye and caressing her cheek she adds, "Azura Gayle Shalstone. Anyone who takes the time and initiative to get to know who you are inside will think highly of you. Those who won't, aren't worth the trouble to concern yourself about. Concentrate on those who are good enough in their hearts to want to know who you really are."  
  
Azura smiles happily, as she stares into the loving eyes of her only sister. They embrace suddenly, and hold onto each other for a while, each with tears running down their cheeks.   
  
"You better get going," Scarlett sniffs, "It's about time for the train to leave.. I love you Azy, so much."  
  
Azura wipes her eyes on her sleeves, and smiles "I love you too Scarlett. I've gotten use to not having you around, but I know I'm still going to miss you so much."  
  
Scarlett motions toward the barrier, "Go love.. Put the sadness aside, you have a whole year of wonderful things ahead of you, go and make it your happiest year ever."  
  
With a final hug, and exchanged of blown kisses, Azura dashes into the barrier and disappears. Scarlett stands for several minutes, clutching a tear moistened handkerchief tightly, thinking of how she had moved out, and left Azura to live alone with their mother. However, she's sharply disrupted from her thoughts as a family of red-heads storms past, bickering at each other, a boy with black hair in tow. Sighing, she turns and walks away with a slight smile at the dark haired boy. 


	4. From Train to Pain

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 4- From Train to Pain  
  
Although it is little more then stepping between two rooms, the other side of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 is like a great leap into a new, and fascinating world. Making sure her eyes are perfectly dry, little Azura gathers her belongs and heads toward the train to look for a seat, a little sense of self-admiration in the fact that her belongs where all nicely packed in her easy to handle rolling case and she isn't amongst the students straining to haul their heavy chests onto the train.  
  
Once inside, she proceeds down the narrow hallway from car to car, attracting looks of all sorts from the students already nestled into their compartments. Some smile, some just raised an eyebrow and watched her pass, trying to recall most likely if they had seen her at the school before. Not that it was her nature, but Azura couldn't help but feel very shy and passed by without a word, looking back and fourth briefly when passing a compartment before returning her gaze to floor. Nearing the back of the train, she begins to slow, wondering if she'll have to cram in with a lot of others. Just then, she comes to a compartment completely empty, and hops inside.  
  
After a minute or two, she looks up and smiles as a boy a bit older than herself with red hair peers in, at his side another boy who looks the same in every detail. Azura by this time is sitting against the window with her feet propped up on the opposite seat, listening to her CD Player through earphones and reading from her book 'The Monster Compendium.' Catching the look of the boys, she lowers her earphones.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?' says the one, the other continuing "It's getting crowded."  
  
Azura nods and smiles, saying "Sure, you're more than welcomed."  
  
The two boys hop in, followed by a small girl with the same red hair. Azura smirks a little to herself, wondering if anyone else would find it humorous to see an entire compartment full of blazing red hair. Her smirk fades however, as she sees the small girl peering out the opening saying "I don't see Harry or Ron at all."  
  
One of the twins reaches over and touches her shoulder, pushing her softly back into her seat saying, "I'm sure they got seats with their friends further up." The other twin turns his attention to Azura, "I'm George Weasly, this is brother Fred and our little sister Ginny."  
  
The small girl looks down shyly, as Azura introduces herself, a little sigh in relief that they didn't seem to recognize the name Shalstone. Azura smiles brightly at her saying, "It's cool to meet you all. It's so neat, three family members attending at the same time."  
  
Ginny smiles a bit, but it's Fred who speaks up, "Well there are five actually right now. Our brother Percy is up with the rest of the prefect gits and I'm not sure where our little brother Ron is."   
  
George adds, "And our brothers Charlie and Bill attended here not long ago. It's somewhat of a family tradition. We've all been in Gryffindor too, and Ginny here will probably be too."   
  
Azura replies "Wow, I wonder how likely that is to happen. I was in house Luphar in the US, where I went to school at Highcrest." but suddenly worries if she'll face the same attitudes as the blonde boy from earlier.  
  
Fred smiles and nods, "Well let me be the first to welcome you as a new student at Hogwarts."  
  
Azura's face aches from the smile that stretches across it, feeling she must look quite goofy she goes red in the cheeks, only drawing good natured laughs from the Weasly twins. Trying to get the focus off her for a moment, she places her cage in her lap and pulls back the cover saying. "This Amaris, my familiar."  
  
All eyes widen as they fall on the cage, amazed at the sight of the large black bat hanging down from a drape in the center, George pipes "Ruddy excellent!", Fred adding excitedly, "And that's okay with Hogwarts regulations?!"  
  
Azura gives a cocky smile replying, "My ante was able to talk them into it, though it did take a while. Despite what is says on the supplies sheet, there aren't any solid rules about pets of other types within reason."  
  
"Brilliant." replies George simply.  
  
As the train thunders off from Kings Cross Station, Azura's excitement is so built up she feels like she might burst but does her best all the same to maintain her composer and not get all giddy. This proves difficult with the passing hours, as the red haired twins seem to be making a point of making her laugh. In the process, she learns much of Hogwarts and the sport Quidditch, something she had heard of but never bothered to study into. Even hearing it from them, in her mind she still doesn't feel the least bit interested in following the game. Much more interesting to her however, is the strong impression she gets that these two boys have been up to a lot of mischief at Hogwarts and know a lot of it's little secrets.  
  
"..so we gave the frost toad back, but we got detention for a week!" laughed Fred, finishing up a story just as the compartment door slides open, revealing a lady selling a cart of goodies.   
  
"I'm glad to see you,' Azura admits to the lady, "I'm starving. Though, I don't know what most of that is.." She looks over at the twins, "Can either of you recommend anything good? I'll be glad to share with everyone of course, my treat."  
  
Fred and George smile, Ginny is quite but smiles a bit too. Before long there is plenty of cakes and candies to eat, particularly peculiar to Azura is the little box marked, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'.  
  
"What are those exactly?" She asks, bringing broad grins from Fred and George she knows already she should take caution from but decides to play along with whatever they have in mind.  
  
"Oh there quite good, amazing really. There are so many wonderful flavors, similar to muggle jelly beans but the tastes aren't so limited." Fred responds, George adding "Try some, I think you'll be surprised.."  
  
Azura can't help but notice the exchange of smirks between the two, but was to happy to worry about it so she opened the box and popped a couple into her mouth. As she starts to chew, she finds the flavors very interesting.  
  
"Tastes like..... peanuts and cabbage.. Not bad." she informs.  
  
Fred and George's smiles widen as they both encourage her to keep trying them, Fred suggesting a few colors such as green and brown ones. Azura plays along but is cautious, and plucks a single white one from the bunch, but from the moment she bites down on it she wishes she hadn't, as the sharp, very unpleasant taste fills her mouth. She almost spits it out, but not wanting to look bad, she fights the urge and manages to swallow. The twins burst into laughter at her expression, apparently that's what they had been waiting for. When they finally quiet and look back at Azura she has a little crooked smile and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"So very funny gentlemen, and I use the term loosely." she says, not the least bit upset as she realizes it was all in good humor. She reads the name off the box out loud, then continues "They really do mean -every- flavor, don't they?"  
  
George says through suppressed snickers, "Every!"  
  
"What flavor was it? I have to know!" Fred adds.  
  
Azura sits back in her seat and crosses her arms smirking, "I'm quite sure it was soap... Though I only tasted it a couple times in my life." This news only bringing another several minutes of laughter. Through it all, little Ginny Weasly is surprisingly very quite and still, clutching some of her shabby books on her lap. As the time passes, and the sun descends the little redheaded girl falls asleep, slumped heavily in her seat.  
  
Talking in hushed voice so not to wake their sister, the Weaslys tell Azura more and more about the school, the teachers and the lessons, every now and then her or one them braving the unknown to try another one of the beans from the box. Above all the things they tell her, Azura finds their reports of the Dark Forest to be the most interesting.  
  
"So, neither of you have been far in the forest then?", she asks when the subject starts to change.  
  
"Well, no more than a little ways.", admits George, "But not for lack of trying!" pipes Fred. He then sinks into his seat, realizing he needs to keep his voice down he adds "The gamekeeper there, a massive man named Hagrid, you'll be meeting very soon always manages to run us out. He's a really nice guy mind you, we know he just means to look out for our safety but we wish he'd leave us alone."  
  
"Well... I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to keep out of there myself, I am very interested in monsters and magical beasts." Azura says quietly.  
  
"Well best of luck then, there are sure plenty of them in that place. If you find a way to slip past Hagrid be sure to let us know won't you?" asks George.  
  
Azura smirks and crosses her arms simply stating "Maybe."  
  
After what seems like a incredibly long time, Azura feels the bus start to slow and hears voices from further up the train saying they would be arriving at Hogsmead Station very soon, where they will disembark and head towards the castle. The Weasly three pull on their Hogwarts robes, as Azura pulls her long forgotten CD player from it's hidden position between her leg and the train wall. As she picks it up she accidentally brushes the volume control and notices that is fizzles like as if it suddenly lost reception, though she had one of her personal CDs on repeat.  
  
"What's that?" asks George, noticing the device for the first time as Azura picks it up.  
  
"It's a CD player. It must be broken though, should be playing music. Not that staticy sound."  
  
"Static, like as in electrical?" Asks Ginny with a yawn.  
  
"Ummmm... Yhea" replies Azura, giving a suspicious look. "It's a CD player.. you know, put the CD in, it plays music."  
  
"We don't see alot of the muggle world." admits George with a slight shrug.  
  
"Electrical devices don't work at Hogwarts or Hogsmead." Ginny informs.  
  
"Oh, yhea. That makes sense, helps to keep undetected. Highcrest has to pose as a very selective private school to the muggles." Azura states nodding. She then stands, turns her back on the boys and pulls her pink blouse over her head. The two gawk for moment, temporarily stunned by the openness of Azura as she slips on a gray shirt much less likely to make her stand out to much. When she turns back to them they do their best to seem like they didn't notice at all.  
  
As the train comes to a stop, Fred informs "Well we'll have to split up for now. You have to head for the third year carriages." George adds "I'm sure we'll see you around. I hope you end up a Gryffindor. Just be careful, the sorting ritual can be very unpleasant." the last part more directed to the groggy Ginny.  
  
Moments later, everyone is ushered out of the train into the cold night, the students scattering off into their respective groups. Azura decides not to leave Amaris on the train, and slips her into the folds of her robe. Once outside, she's follows the flow of students to a grouping of carriages pulled by spooky, skeletal horses with tattered wings. "Thestrals.." Azura gasps, and starts to examine the nearest closely. She notices however that several students eye her like she's perhaps a bit crazy, and remembers not everyone can see these incredible creatures. Wanting to avoid making people worry about her sanity, she climbs into a carriage and is soon headed for the masive castle that is Hogwarts.  
  
Once the carriages stop Azura steps out of her carriage along with the few other students who had cramned in with her. As the groups reform, Azura hangs back, waiting to see what everyone is doing. She is head toward the castle behind the others when suddenly, her robe starts to shudder, as Amaris finds herself an opening and takes off into the night down a deserted walkway. "Come back!" Azura calls out, in a hushed voice. She looks back at the group, everyone is standing around waiting to move on, so she makes a decision she would soon regret.  
  
In hopes of catching Amaris before she can get her into trouble, Azura dashes off down the dark path after her. Eyes always to the sky most of the time, Azura follows the occasional sight of large bat wings for about a minute before she catches up to her pet, hanging in small fig bush. "Naughty girl!" she scolds, and returns Amaris to the folds of her robe and plucks a few figs for later. She starts to head back to the group, and suddenly realizes much to her horror, that she had had her eyes on the sky the whole way, and didn't have any clue how to find her way back.  
  
A tinge of panic built inside, as she tries to follow the paths back in the direction she believed she had come from, but soon found she must have been wrong as several minutes pass of hurried walking with not a single person in site. "This is just perfect!" she thought to herself sarcastically. "I just got here and I'm already going to get myself expelled!" Her thoughts are abruptly brought to an end when a transparent figure dissolves from a nearby wall, fixing it's wide eyes on her when it hears her slight gasp. There is no doubt, that he is a ghost, pale and transparent with a big bow-tie.  
  
Azura had seen a ghost or two before, so she wasn't afraid, until she heard it speak. "What's this, what do we have here? A ickl student wandering around on school grounds alone? I should call for Filch I should!"  
  
"Please sir! It's just a mistake" Azura pleads, "I was distracted and wandered a bit, got myself badly lost. I just want so much to get back to the group, it's my first time here and I don't want to get in trouble already."  
  
The apparition grins with see through teeth, his eyes glint ever so slightly giving Azura a uneasy feeling. After a few moments of silent thought, the ghost replies "Oh, I see poor dear, poor dear indeed. Well, allow me, Peeves to show you to the others. Come little one, follow me and I'll get you back safe and sound before anyone notices."  
  
Azura smiles, and thanks him in advance. The ghost leads her to door into the castle, but she can't help but doubt they would pile all the children from the train in through it. Not knowing how far behind the group she was, she contents her with the hope that he's leading her through a shortcut that will merge with the others. Once inside, the splendor of the place detracts her attention from the fact that Peeves is leading her farther and father into the castle, down flights of stairs, past paintings that eye her suspiciously and many doors.  
  
As they reach a long hallway where the chill makes Azura shiver, she suddenly starts to seriously doubt the value of the ghost's sense of direction. Stopping in her tracks, she calls out, "Are you quite sure of where your going?"  
  
"Of course I know perfectly." Peeves replies, then grins broadly, "But you have no idea... Poor little dear, you weren't near as lost when I found you as you are now." With these words he burst into laughter and soars straight up, disappearing through the roof.  
  
Azura stands terrified for several moments, realizing that she has been fooled, and that she had absolutely no idea where she is. It's dark, deserted, and everything around her makes her nervous. Snatching her wand from her sleeve, she starts to slowly walk down the hall keeping close to the wall. After several turns and steps she finds herself no better off than before. As thoughts of learning to transform Amaris into toilet brush dance through her head, she suddenly yelps at the meow of a scraggly looking cat, it's errie red eyes transfixed on her.  
  
"You scared the life near out of me little kitty." Azura says, kneeling down to pet the cat, which only hisses when her hands reach out. "Alright then, I won't pet you. You look quite mangy cat, defiantly in need of grooming." After several minutes of trying to talk to the cat, the sound of footsteps echo through the hall, and Azura leaps to her feet, unsure rather to be frightened or relieved. The decision to be frightened becomes quite clear however as a tall man with long greasy hair and a very cross expression pushes through a tapestry in front of her. He turns to her, his eyes simply vicious, causing Azura to stumble a bit, her heart in her throat. Whatever this man wanted, it was clear he was very angry to see her. 


	5. A Sorting of Sorts

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 4- A Sorting of Sorts  
  
Azura's eyes widened in fear, as the bony man veers down on her, stooping to put his face inches from hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The man says, in a raspy, chilling voice, his eyes glaring cruelly.  
  
"I... I.. lost..... the ghost, he...... help, please.." Azura manages to stutter, out of worry, not one given to much to fear.  
  
The man stands and looks down at her with a cold, but puzzled look, apparently not use to be asked for help. "Help? I'll help you straight to Professor McGonagall, come with me this instant child!"  
  
The man takes Azura by the sleeve, and starts leading her through the corridors, muttering angrily about trouble making children and longing for the days of corporal punishment. Azura can't make up her mind, to be relieved or worried, both emotions welling up inside with every step turning her stomach rather unpleasantly.  
  
After a while, the voices of many children can be heard emanating from a large set of doors across the corridor. Azura can't help but feel a bit of relief at this sign, but it's short lived.  
  
"You stay put you little troublemaker, don't step one toe off this spot." says the man, and storms into the room.  
  
It seems to Azura like she stands there for a very long time, silent and still in worry, fringing on anger. "I didn't do anything wrong...... It was that stupid ghost.... And Amaris.."' she grumbles to herself, though she can't fight back the nagging fact that she should have left Amaris on the train.  
  
The doors burst open, the scraggly man reappears, closely flanked by a very stern looking woman in a tall, pointy hat Azura can't help but admire and small spectacles.  
  
"Here's the little rule breaker Professor, a third year by the look of her. Got a right smart mouth on her too, help indeed." the man gripes.  
  
"Calm yourself Argus, I'm quite sure I've never seen this child before." the lady answers, in cold voice. "Who are you, and what where you doing roaming around in the lower dungeons. Speak up child." she demands.  
  
"My name is Azura Shalstone, and I'm sorry. I got distracted and strayed while everyone was still outside, I got a bit lost.." she says calmly, but her eyes narrow with anger as she continues, "The that wretched ghost calling himself Peeves lead me all over the damn place, just to get me hopelessly lost..."  
  
"Watch your language young lady, this is a school after all." The woman snaps.  
  
"Peeves?! Should'ave known that trouble make'n spook was up to something when I passed him in the hall laughing his empty head off." says Argus angrily.  
  
"Be that the case," the lady continues, "your getting off this time but be warned.. There will be serious ramifications if you are ever caught sneaking around the school grounds again. Also know, whenever you are sorted miss Shalstone 10 points will be deducted from your house."  
  
Azura nods, "Thank you Professor, I swear it won't happen again." The smell of food wafts out from the room beyond, a great hall lined with tables, however the feast appears to be over as all the students begin to stand and file out through the doorway in groups lead by older students. As they pass, Fred and George wave to her curiously, followed closely by Ginny.  
  
As Argus stomps off, angry not to see punishment McGonagall peers down at Azura saying, "You'll need to be sorted immediately. Seeing as how the sorting hat has already been taken back to Dumbledore's office, we'll have to go there. Follow me."  
  
Azura is marched up several flights of steps, and through several halls. Finally they come with a gargoyle seated curiously, basically in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Lemondrop" the lady says, causing the gargoyle to suddenly spring to life. It looks the two over, sniffs at Azura through stone nostril then steps aside as the wall splits in two, revealing a spiral staircase that ends just overhead in the ceiling.  
  
Azura's eyes are locked on the gargoyle however who returns her gaze. "Amazing" Azura says flatly, "Are you a real gargoyle or just an enchantment?"  
  
"Simply an enchantment child, a real gargoyle would refuse to work indoors. Come, no time to dabble about, there is much to do." McGonagall says, stepping onto the stairway. Azura follows, and soon the staircase begins to lift, spiraling as it rises for what seems like many floors. As an opening appears, and they pull level they come to a large double door. Azura is struck with amazement at the sight before her as McGonagall flings them open.  
  
The room is filled with all sorts of interesting gadgets, ticking, whining and blowing small puffs of smoke. The walls are lined with many paintings, the shelves with countless books, bottles and trinkets of all types. Although rushed through by McGonogall, Azura makes sure to get a good look around, quite confident that not many students get to see this room of the school.  
  
"Albus, we have a late arrival." the Professor calls up a small stairway to a higher level of the office. Shortly there after, a splendid looking man descends, his silver beard and hair seeming to glow, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly behind their crescent spectacles.  
  
"Hello Azura, welcome to Hogwarts." The man says, in a pleasant, wise voice. "It appears you missed the Grand Feast. A shame really, it's some quite spectacular. I do recommend, making sure you attend next years." he continues looking down at the small witch.  
  
"Yes sir, I won't miss another." Azura can't but feel comfortable, something about the old wizard she finds very settling.  
  
"I'm curious Albus, why did you leave early?" states McGonagall.  
  
"Did you noticed the lack of Harry and Ron's presence? I thought that I might be able to locate them, but no luck yet." he responds.  
  
Dumbledor leads Azura and MCGonogall to a grand table supported with a great clawed foot, behind which is an old wizard's hat that looks as if it should have been tossed ages ago. As Azura fancies wide-brimmed hats, this one struck a certain respect all the same, despite it's terrible appearance. Her eyes however trail off to the large bird sitting on a perch nearby, it's feathers ragged and dull.  
  
"Your bird sir, he doesn't seem well." she says, nodding to Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes, Fawkes is normally quite stunning but he's getting close to end of this life.", replies Dumbledor.  
  
"This life? Oh my...Is that, is he a Phoenix?!", Azura pipes excitedly.  
  
"Quite right, miss Shalstone. You know your magical creatures do you?"  
  
"Oh yes! I've studied mystical creatures and monsters every since I was big enough to pick up a book. Fascinating, simply amazing the creatures that inhabit this world."  
  
"Have a seat miss Shalstone, you need to be sorted into your proper house." interrupts McGonogall, and Azura does as told.  
  
McGonogall lifts the hat, and places it delicately on Azura's head, and much to her surprise the hat starts to move about on it's own. Nothing, however would have prepared Azura for what it does next, as it quite clearly says.  
  
"Well now, aren't we the late one little Shalstone?" it half-hisses, then continues "Quite interesting this is, quite interesting indeed. You won't be easy at all to place child, no. You possess many qualities that suit you well for any of the houses, but there has to be one just right for you. Your very brave and just, however you certainly have a certain disregard for the rules and ambition for power. You are very soft hearted, oh I can tell there is so much going on inside you."  
  
The hat starts to whisper softly, which seems to come from nowhere but finds it's way perfectly into Azura's ear alone, "I have to admit. I am very much baffled, I've never know one so....complicated. Not quite noble enough for Gryffindor, but your hearts to good for Slytherin. Your wits and ambition don't suit Hufflepuff. However, if I had to choose one of your merits above all, it would have to be your wit and sharp mind... so I'd have to say the best place possible here for you my dear..... would be," the hat practically yells, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
As Professor McGonogall removes the hat from Azura's head, she feels a little down.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" Asks Dumbledor.  
  
Azura looks down, and shrugs saying "Not really...just, I was kind of hopping to be placed in Gryffindor. I already met some nice people in that house."  
  
Dumbledor smiles at her, and strokes his long beard. "You know dear, some times it's best to ask for the things you want. But I'm afraid it's to late for now, you are now a member of house Ravenclaw."  
  
Azura nods, "It's fine I guess. I haven't really heard much about Ravenclaw to be honest."  
  
"It's a fine house, your house head will be Professor Filius Flitwick the Charms teacher. I'll have prefect Penelope Clearwater lead you to the dormitory and have dinner sent up to you.' says McGonogall, who then draws a breath and takes a very serious tone. What proceeded, with a lengthy droning of the rules and other information Azura had apparently missed at the Grand Feast.  
  
By the time McGonogall finishes, and the prefect Penelope makes it to Dumbledor's office Azura's stomach is growling fiercely, burning it into her memory that she should eat more than candies and cakes for a day. Leaving the office, they make their way through the halls and up several flights of stairs, Penelope pointing out many little facts and things to watch out for, sounding very authoritative yet kind.  
  
The two come to what seems like a dead end, but an odd one as the short hallway leading to the wall they now face seems like it would lead somewhere. The only thing down it however, is a large painting of a beautiful woman dressed in clothing that seems to be from perhaps the Victorian era.   
  
"She's lovely." Azura says, looking around for a secret doorway. Much to her surprise, the lady in the painting smiles, bows and gives thanks for the compliment quite verbaly.  
  
"If you want to get into the Common Room, you have to know the password," Penelope explains "It changes from time to time, so make sure to keep updated. For now, the password is -Tail Feather-."  
  
Causing Azura to jump slightly, a section of the wall to the left suddenly swings inward, revealing a room full of comfortable looking chairs and other students chatting and unpacking. Several greet her as she's lead inside by the prefect, one asking why they hadn't seen her at the sorting. Although embarrassed, she recites the story, excluding the fact that she wondered off because she was sneaking her bat inside.  
  
Penelope sits Azura down in one of the comfy chairs and starts to go over yet more regulations. After a short while, the door opens and another Ravenclaw a few years older than her enters with a platter of food.   
  
"Hey there...Azura? I'm Elton Gadd, glad to meet you." The boy says, nodding in greeting.  
  
"Azura, Azura Shalstone. Thank you from bringing me food. I'm starving."  
  
"Don't mention it, not a problem at all." he replies with a little too big of a smile.  
  
Azura giggles a moment then starts eating her food rather ravenously. It's made difficult however to eat, as so many other kids began asking her questions. Before her meal is finished, she reveals that she's from the wizarding school of the US, her house and teachers. She tells them about how she was born in England, but moved to Amercia when she was still very young and had so far grown up there.  
  
The biggest surprise to everyone comes after Penelope and Elton walk away, when Azura reaches into her robes and withdraws Amaris, her large black bat. Following gasps and awes, more questions come about how she got it, if it was going to be allowed at the school and how smart it is.  
  
"She's a bit of a pain really, likes to run off on her own and she refuses to carry mail. Fortunately my family has Durward for that, he's the family's great horned owl. Amaris makes a great familiar for me though, in fact I'm very fond of her." Azura ends the explaining up by saying "So, where do we sleep?" as she makes it to her feet.  
  
A second year girl with thick eyebrows leads Azura into the girls dormitory area. One of the nice four-poster beds at the very end next to a small window has her belongs stacked neatly on it, her luggage, broom, cauldron and birdcage. Azura makes her way to it, and begins to unpack, smiling as she looks at the curtains that completely enclose her bed to provide privacy.  
  
As the night progresses, and things slow down Azura makes way to her bed and lays across it, pulling the curtains closed all around. She had quite a day all in all, and there would be plenty of time this term for her to get to her exploring. Tonight, she resolves to sleep, and to sleep hard as tomorrow will be another busy day. 


	6. Not the Best Start

Azura: The Black Mage Girl  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Chapter 6- Not the Best Start  
  
The next morning Azura wakes, hoping from her bed to dress and hurries down to breakfast with the rest of the Ravenclaws. There is no attempts of conversation, as kids groggy from a night of restless sleep are left just enough sense for the morning to put on clothing properly. Only once huddled around the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, and sausages and hotcakes consumed does life stir back within the students.  
  
George and Fred suddenly appear at Azura's sides, drawing curious looks from the other students at the table.  
  
"Good morning beautiful!" blurts George into Azura's ear, making her leap in surprise and drop her fork. All three go into a few seconds of snickers.  
  
"What happened to you last night, we didn't see you at the sorting." Fred finaly asks.  
  
"Yhea.. Eh, I wandered off a bit. Got lost." Azura answers.  
  
Fred half laughs, "Just got here and your already getting into mischief? Your a girl after our own hearts!"  
  
"No, no It's not like that.. It was an accident, I swear. It wouldn't have been so bad if that ghost hadn't lead me so deep into the school dungeons!" snaps Azura, as she's revisited by some of the anger from last night.   
  
George raises an eyebrow slightly, and asks "Peeves right?"  
  
"Yes! That's what he called himself, the stupid ass." Azura snaps loudly, which draws snickers from some students and stern looks for others.  
  
"Actually in a lot of ways he's really brilliant. Keeps up with the trouble making here around the school when me and Fred are being lax." George responds.  
  
"Yhea but now we have a new partner in trouble!" Fred states boisterously, then him and George head off to the Gryffindor table laughing.  
  
Azura goes to call after the pair, to tell them off for making her seem like a troublemaker but a small voice, working hard to rise about the others in the hall, interjects before she can get a word out. She turns her attention toward the source, a very small wizard, with a kind look and happy smile.  
  
"If I could get everyone's attention please. For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Flitwick, head of house Ravenclaw." Flitwick calls above the crowd of silenced students, donning their new blue and white banded ties. "This," he states, motioning to a ghost at his side, "Is the Gray Lady, resident ghost of house Ravenclaw."  
  
The ghost doesn't speak, but nods her head and smiles. Even through her smile, she looks oddly mournful, with cold eyes and her grayish coloration quite unlike the other ghosts of Hogwarts. Her long, wavy hair frames her transparent face where it's evident she was very beautiful in life, like out of painting in her Victorian style dress.  
  
"Penelope is passing out schedules," Flitwick continues "please take note of your classes and if you have any questions please ask either Elton, Penelope or myself."  
  
Azura looks her schedule, noticing that some classes are held one day but not another and that some of the classes double up with another house. First off for the morning is Potions with Gryffindors. She is still going over it all in her head, when suddenly she's interrupted by the sound of dozens of owls pouring in from unseen windows above, descending from the enchanted blue sky overhead. One amongst the bunch, a great gray owl swoops over the table then lands gracefully on Azura risen arm, a letter clutched in it's beak.  
  
"Thank you much Dusky." Azura says as she caresses the owl's underside, which it seems to like very much. With a content hoot, it lifts back into the air rejoining the masses now leaving the Great Hall."  
  
Azura unfolds the letter from her mother reading,  
  
Dearest Azura,  
  
I hope this finds you well, and your getting adjusted to  
  
Hogwarts alright. Things are okay here at home, Scarlett  
  
is visiting tommorrow, it'll be good to see her. I miss  
  
you so much darling, wish you where coming too.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to wish you the best for the first  
  
semester and apologize for not being able to come to  
  
England to see you off. I've just been so busy, and not  
  
feeling to well on top of that. Scarlett says she has  
  
something for me, but was very hush hush about it.  
  
Well darling, I've got some things to do so I'll let you  
  
be on your way now. Have a great time, work hard and do  
  
your very best Azura. Hogwarts is a fine school, you  
  
deserve nothing less than the best.  
  
Love you dearly,  
  
Mom.  
  
Smiling Azura refolds the note and tucks into her robe. Soon she's joined the marching collumn of chattering Ravenclaws and Gryffindors down into the dungeon levels of Hogwarts.  
  
"Rotten luck this is," George suddenly says from Azura's left rear side, "Snape first thing in the morning."  
  
"At least the company is good." comments Fred as he points out Azura in front of them. "Hold up there will you?"  
  
Although still a little annoyed, Azura slows her pace. "You know, it wasn't very nice what you did back there, really made me look bad," she says when the twins come up on her sides, "Don't appreciate it very much."  
  
"Oh that?" responds George, "Don't think anything of it, we've gotten into loads of trouble and nobody thinks less of us for it. Accept for teachers of course but if it didn't bother them it wouldn't be much fun now would it?"  
  
Azura sighs, "Whatever." flatly. After another short set of stairs, the uncomfortable silence starts to bother her so she says, "Potions should be an alright class. I've always had interest in the subject, but I'm really not much good at it. In fact I'm terrible."  
  
"Oh, the class would be fine if not for the Professor that teaches it here. A horrible sort of man, and most annoyingly one very hard to get anything over on." responds Fred much to George's agreement.  
  
As the class files in and takes their seats, a thin man with slick black hair and unpleasant scowl appears from an office in the back with the look and silence of a shadow in his black robe. His first order of business is setting the Weasly twins, who had taken seats together at one of the tables, into opposite sides of the classroom.  
  
"Ravenclaws and Gryffindors," the man starts, "You all know who I am and I unfortunately know each of you," he starts, before his eyes meet Azura's, "or, perhaps not. A new student?"  
  
Azura hesitates a moment, not so sure tha was a question which apparently irritates Snape.  
  
"Speak up girl, do you have a name or should I make one up for you?" he hisses icily.  
  
"Shalstone sir, Azura Shalstone."  
  
From the twitch of his eyelid, Azura is sure he recognizes the Shalstone name, but much to her relief his features soften slightly and he turns his attention away from her, simply replying "Indeed."  
  
The first of class goes well, as Snape asks a series of review questions to test their memories, some of which Azura herself answers. Comfortable times are few and far between in Snape's class however and just as Azura thinks he might not be as terrible as his reputation makes him out to be, she sees just how cruel he can be.  
  
"What is the primary use of fire salamander tongue?" Snape asks.  
  
Lee Jordan, a black boy in tight dreadlocks and good friend of the Weasly twins raises his hand, and answers "It's the main ingredient in a Warming Potion." as Snape nods his way.  
  
"Incorrect," Snape says coldly "powder shell of firecrab is used for a Warming Potion, while the tongue of a fire salamander is use for a Potion of Fire Resistance." He hesitates for a moment, then adds "That will be 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Azura thought for a moment, had he just taken house points for answering a question wrong? Two Ravenclaw already had given wrong answers, and no points had been take from either of them, Lee was just the first Gryffindor to answer incorrectly. Azura isn't aware of the look of disgust on her face as she gawks at Snape a bit taken back, but he notices all to clearly as his eyes flit across the room and meet hers.  
  
"Something the matter, Shalstone?" he asks in a low, dark tone.  
  
Azura realized she was on the spot and couldn't back down so she replies "I just, well Professor. Taking points from a whole house for a incorrect question is a bit harsh isn't it?" Azura doesn't notice either Fred or George, who where franticly gesturing for her to be quite. She adds, "And others have gotten wrong answers, you didn't take points from them sir."  
  
Snape's eyes narrow into slits as he scowls angrily. "Are you so stupid girl, that you're presuming to question what I do in my OWN classroom?"  
  
Normally Azura would have backed down, but he had just called her stupid. "Come on, insulting isn't going to make the matter any better. I'm not meaning to undermine you or anything it's just I don't see-"  
  
"Shut up girl!" Snape snaps, cutting Azura off. His voice quivering with rage, he continues "When you are in my classroom you will never, ever question my authority or my judgments, do you understand Miss Shalstone?"  
  
Azura, biting back her own anger simply answers, "Understood..."  
  
Snape's lip curls into a sneer, as he says "10 points from Ravenclaw, and an additional 5 for each question previously answered incorrectly, compliments of Miss Shalstone."  
  
"What?!" Azura shouts before thinking, but instantly regrets it.  
  
"Detention, Shalstone. Perhaps you'll learn how foolish it is to try and play little miss rebel in my class."  
  
That word hits Azura like a sledge hammer to the stomach, "Detention". In her first class, of her first day of her first time at Hogwarts she had gotten detention. George and Fred patting her on the back and informing her that had to be some kind of school record on the way to Herbology certainly doesn't help, as they veer off toward their own next class.  
  
Ravenclaws it would seem would be attending their third year Herbology class with house Hufflepuff. As Azura slid into greenhouse three amongst some of most unusual plants she'd ever seen. Several of the Hufflepuff boys smiled at her, which was a relief since the Ravenclaws where treating her like a cold they didn't want to catch. What a wonderful start she was off, she thinks to herself missing the first bit of the Herbology Teacher, Mrs. Sprout giving her welcoming speech.  
  
"Alright class, I thought we'd get straight away into things this year." Sprout says, bringing the class to business. "Repotting Mandrakes, though the second year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors have done a fine job at taking care of most of them. Now, can anyone tell me what Mandrakes are used for?"  
  
Azura raises her hand along with a few others, and is called on. "Paralys and petrifaction restoration." she answers half heartedly.  
  
"Correct, and can you tell me the another name for the mandrake?"  
  
"Yhea, Mandragora." Azura answers.  
  
"Correct again, now can you tell me why they are dangerous?" Sprout asks, smiling at Azura which makes her feel a little better. Apparently, she had noticed Azura's somber mood and felt she knew about mandrakes well so this would be good for her confidence.   
  
"Well, their scream can kill anyone who hears it." Azura answers, smiling a little back.  
  
"Perfect, 5 points to Ravenclaw." pipes Sprout happily.  
  
Azura can't help but feel a little better, though she can't forget that 5 points wasn't much compared to what she'd lost so far. It seemed to mean something to her fellow Ravenclaws, as they warm up to her afterward.  
  
As everyone rushes to get a pair of headphones, Azura fastens the fluffy pink pair over her ears, disregarding that the other kids where avoiding them. As Sprout had instructed, they pluck the mandrakes up by the base of the leaves, but since there are so few left they had be put into groups of three. Azura is with an Asian Ravenclaw girl, and a portly Hufflepuff boy. Once the mandrake is unpotted, it's handed to Azura who is supposed to hold it until the boy readies the larger pot for it.  
  
Azura looks down at the plant, but it's quite unlike any plant she's ever seen. It's like a small, yet very ugly baby, it's wide mouth opened in a silent cry. She can't help but feel sympathy for it, it just looked so close to a human baby. Carefully, she rest an arm underneath and it cradles it gently rocking it back and fourth. Nobody seems to notice, as Azura starts to hum to it, a song her mother use to hum to her when she was a child. Before she realizes it, her two partners are gapping at her, as well as Professor Sprout. The mandrake has closed it's mouth, and it's eyes.  
  
It's not long, before all the mandrakes are repotted and the earphones come off, the other students start questioning Azura but Sprout silences them all to ask the same question.  
  
"Miss Shalstone, how ever did you manage that?"  
  
"Well, it looked like a baby. My mind was kind'a wandering, so I just treated it like a baby." Azura replies sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think, in centuries of herbology anyone has ever thought to try that." starts Sprout, then adds "I know I've never heard of it, it's likely completely unprecedented. Incredible, calming a crying Mandrake. Twentyfive points to house Ravenclaw, if you'll give me permission to report this to the Sorcerers' Biological Institute."  
  
Azura is more than glad to accept, and as it would seem since she discovered the method it was legally her's by right with many witnesses.   
  
The rest of Herbology is great, as is her Charms class with her house professor Flitwick. Azura is well up to pare during the whole of the review from last year. The lunch bell is a pleasant sound despite the her liking the Charms class, because her stomach is growling like an aggravated dragon.  
  
As she takes her seat, many of her fellow house members smile and introduce themselves, after all she had earned back all the points she had lost in Potions. The Asian girl from Herbology suddenly sits next to Azura, and smiles over at her brightly.  
  
"Hi there, Azura? I'm Cho Chang, from Herbology." She says happily.  
  
"Hey there, I remember you of course. Sorry I slowed us down." Azura replies.  
  
"Not much, what you did was really great and you got back the points that awful Snape took from you." Cho says, smiling.  
  
"He's really that terrible all the time?" Azura asks.  
  
Cho answers, "Defiantly, he's positively awful to everyone but Slitherins, and he bullies Gryffindors more than anyone. What you did was really brave but something like that's just going to make matters worse, make him mad and he just gets nastier."  
  
Azura nods, and says with a crocked smile "Yhea, probably got some issues from his childhood. Feels like he's getting back for it all by intimidating children now, pretty sad since he's an adult."  
  
The two both snigger, and spend the rest of lunch talking as they eat. They head to transfiguration next, the class goes well and Azura can't help but instantly like McGonagall's strict yet fair attitude, certain that if she was a Hogwarts Professor she'd be a lot like her.  
  
A new friend does Azura lots of good, introducing her to other Ravenclaws and making her feel more welcomed all around. As they walk into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class however, a hush silence falls over the group of students. The room is a total disaster, books and quills, scrolls and chairs strewn all over like a localized tornado had torn through the place. Ink splatters everywhere, tables turned over, ripped paper littering the floor it looks more like a dump site than a classroom. A well dressed wizard trying to fix his slightly dishelved, wavy blonde hair in a large round mirror sits behind the teachers desk, surrounded by fallen pictures of himself. All the him's in the posters duck out of site when they notice the class but the real man is so busy trying to freshen himself up he doesn't seem to notice the several Ravenclaws standing just inside his doorway. 


End file.
